A car lock device for changing the lock state and unlock state of a lock device by an actuator of a motor, or the like, has been known in the past. In the lock devices of this kind, a switch device which is changed over by a key cylinder or a sill knob is fitted to the lock device of the door of a driver's seat so that the lock devices of all the other doors are switched either to the lock state or the unlock state when this switch device is changed over.
The switch device described above is fitted to the outer surface of the lock device. For, after the smallest original lock as the basis is formed, additional functions are added to it so as to form the lock device. Accordingly, if the switch device is fitted into the lock device from the beginning, the original lock becomes great as much in size.